Crossroads
by Pointless Nostalgic
Summary: James brings Lily to the Potter Mansion to meet his parents, but things don't go as planned and tensions arise.


Crossroads

Thank goodness it wasn't December. Thank goodness it was still sunny out so that as he waited for Lily to Apparate, he didn't freeze himself half to death. James Potter stood just outside the gates that enclosed the Potter Mansion, arms crossed across him chest. The term had just ended, and the first thing James had resolved to do was get his girlfriend to come meet his parents, once and for all. Lily had been apprehensive, always worried to make a bad first impression, and James had never made any particular effort to secure a time to meet. But things could wait no longer. He hadn't spoken to anyone but Sirius about it, but he knew that he would marry Lily when that became a viable option. It was time for his parents to see the woman who would ultimately join their family.

James gave a startled jump when he heard a crack. He whipped around, and there was Lily with a rather disoriented look on her face. When her eyes locked with his, an unsuppressed smile burst onto her face.

"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to that," she said dizzily, before she stepped towards him, placing a light kiss on his lips. When she moved to back away, James wrapped an arm around her waist and kept her there for a moment longer. He could feel her smiling against his lips. "James," she said finally when he released her.

"Apologies. Nasty habit," he teased as he intertwined her fingers with his own. He turned towards the mansion, but it was purposefully shrouded in foliage to hide it from the prying eye.

"You didn't tell you me you lived in a forest, James," Lily told him lightly, glancing at him momentarily.

"We've got a bit of a walk," he told her, leading her towards the gate.

They walked in silence for several moments, enjoying the breezy summer air and the colors that the setting sun was painting upon the scenery.

"Why couldn't I just Apparate at your house? It seems silly for you to have to walk all the way out here for me," she asked offhandedly, letting her thumb brush delicately across his rough hand.

"We've got all sorts of protective spells on the house. Without trying to sound too pompous, our family's a bit prominent in the Wizarding World," he responded just as casually. The last thing he wanted was to get her worried about meeting his parents. "You look lovely, by the way."

Lily looked down at the pale yellow dress she was wearing and her eyes lit up. "Thank you. When you told me to dress nicely, I wasn't really sure what to wear. I'm glad this is fine."

"It's perfect," he told her, squeezing her hand gently. The blush that came to her cheeks didn't go unnoticed by him, nor did shy smile that came to her face.

They came around a large bend and the Potter Mansion came into full view. Down a long pathway of gravel, just beyond a large garden filled with pristinely trimmed hedges and myriad blooming flowers, was the building. Lily's eyes shifted between turrets and towers, gilded windows and lancet arches, unable to take it all in. Ivy covered half of the façade and it showed no signs of stopping. The flora was lush. The fountain was breathtaking. And this was no _house _before her.

It was only when she felt James' hand on the small of her back when she realized that she had stopped walking. When she began walking once again, she felt herself moving slower.

"What is it?" James asked, furrowing his brow as he shifted his gaze to her.

"James," she said in defeat, her jaw unabashedly hanging, "You're rich."

She saw him lick his lips out of the corner of her eye and she could tell that he was at a loss for words. Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke quietly. "Yeah, I am."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked, a look of horror coming over her face.

"Why should it matter?" he asked suddenly, turning back to look at her.

Lily opened her mouth slightly, embarrassment overcoming her and making speech difficult. "'Cause I'm not," she said finally, looking back towards the building before her.

"It doesn't matter, Lily," he told her with an encouraging smile.

With that, they continued walking and made their way up the path, accompanied only by the sound of the crunching gravel beneath their feet. They reached the ornately carved French doors, and Lily watched in silence as James took out his wand and pointed it to the door. Lily heard a series of clicks before James finally reached for the doorknob, pulling the door open and motioning for her to move inside.

The interior of the house was no less stunning. The entrance alone was furnished with a large area rug, numerous paintings in gilded frames, and a rather large chandelier, amongst many other luxuries. The stone walls were intricately carved, bearing reliefs of what must be likenesses of ancestors on one wall. Lily was tempted to inspect them closer when she heard footsteps from around the corner. She automatically moved to take her hand from James, but he held it fast. Just as she turned to look at him, she heard a smooth voice echo through the room.

"You must be Lily."

Lily quickly turned her head to see where the voice came from. There before her stood a beautiful woman, presumably James' mother, and just behind her stood a small House Elf watching her rather inquisitively.

"Lily, this is my mother," James told her proudly.

"Mrs. Potter, it's so lovely to meet you," Lily said, thankful that James had let go of her hand as she walked towards Mrs. Potter. Shaking her hand, Lily felt herself beaming. "Your home is breathtaking."

"That's so kind of you, dear," Mrs. Potter said amiably, glancing back to her son who was nearing them. "You told me she was beautiful, James, but your descriptions didn't give her justice," Mrs. Potter remarked, moving her eyes back to Lily with a wide smile.

"Hey! I complimented you endlessly, Lily. They didn't hear the end of it for years," he joked, laughing.

Lily blushed, looking down momentarily. "Well, I'm just lucky that your son doesn't hate me after all that I did to him," Lily commented, giving James a sideways glance.

"I could never hate you," James insisted, slipping an arm around her waist and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Lily wasn't sure whether this behavior would be considered unsavory by Mrs. Potter, but when Lily stole a look, Mrs. Potter seemed quite charmed by this. A moment later, Lily saw the House Elf clear her throat ever so softly, and Mrs. Potter started.

"I don't want to rush you, Lily, but I believe dinner was just put on the table. I would hate for you to have to eat cold food."

"Let's not wait on my account, then," Lily said warmly, smiling to James as they followed Mrs. Potter to the Dining Room.

The table that was set could have easily sat twenty people, by Lily's approximation, but only four places were set at the middle. Despite the nerves that were building up, Lily made her way to one side of the table, thankful that she was to be seated next to James. Lily, about to pull out her chair and sit down, heard James whisper, "Don't sit yet." Her eyes shifted to Mrs. Potter who was now standing behind her chair stoically, smiling at them. Lily followed suit and let her hands rest gently on the back of the chair.

They were only waiting for a few moments before she heard the door to the Dining Room open once again. There was no questioning that this was James' father. She took in his features as he made his way to the table, and the resemblance to James was arresting. When he finally reached his place, he noticed Lily across from the table from him and looked taken aback.

"Ms. Evans, am I right?" he asked properly. "It completely slipped my mind that you were coming today. Do forgive my lateness," he continued, nodding to her as he took a seat.

Lily watched as the others sat down before she finally took her seat. "No need to apologize, Mr. Potter. I only just arrived." She could see James' irritation out of the corner of her eye, but she tried to remain pleasant nevertheless. Despite her best efforts, though, her nervousness was steadily increasing.

The soup course was already on the table, and when the other three at the table began eating, Lily did as well. She was desperately trying to recall all of the rules of the etiquette class she had taken before she went to Hogwarts, but could recall nothing but what each of the many forks was used for. Better than nothing.

"James tells us that you're interested in Charms," Mr. Potter said eventually after several minutes of silence.

Lily looked up and did her best to look calm. "Yes, I'm quite passionate about it."

"She was at the top of her class every year," James pointed out, causing Lily to blush once more. Uncomfortable, she changed the subject.

"Mr. Potter, you're an Auror if I recall correctly?" she asked delicately.

He looked up at her, observing her for a moment, before nodding. "Yes, I am." After another quiet second, he continued. "What are you planning on doing now that school is over?"

"I'm going into Auror training," she said composedly before she ate the last spoonful of soup.

"It's quite a dangerous vocation," Mr. Potter said firmly, not seeming to notice as the House Elves systematically took away their soup bowls.

"We're going through training together," James piped in, observing his father coolly.

"Well, it's encouraging to see that two young people are so selfless." It was one of the first things he said that Lily didn't find double meaning in, and that actually had an air of genuineness to it.

"Thank you, sir." Lily felt herself swell with gratification as she glanced to James proudly.

"Now, how is your aunt Melinda doing these days?" Mr. Potter asked suddenly as the main course was being brought around.

Lily exchanged looks with James who looked a bit uneasy. "I don't have an aunt Melinda."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is she your great-aunt?" Mr. Potter amended, though he too looked puzzled.

"No…There's no one named Melinda in my family."

"You do live in Bristol, don't you?"

"I live outside of Nottingham."

Mr. Potter looked to James as he began to cut through a piece of meat. Anxiety mounted as Lily noticed that James was unwilling to meet his father's eyes.

"You're not the Pureblood Evans," his father said finally, turning back to her with a half-forced smile plastered on his face.

"No," Lily said with a slow shake of her head, and before she could continue, James began to speak.

"Lily's a Muggleborn, father," he said, no ounce of shame evident in his voice.

Mr. Potter had stopped cutting as he stared at James blankly. Finally, he broke his reverie and looked back at Lily, nodding cordially. "Right," was all he said before he went back to eating in silence.

Lily was unsure of whether she had ever had to endure such an uncomfortable meal. She could tell that James was itching to speak to her, but the only sounds she heard were the clinking of silverware and soft chewing.

Once they had finished some time later, Mr. Potter stood up resolutely and bowed his head to Lily. "It was lovely to meet you. I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal James away for a bit."

She stood up as well when James and Mrs. Potter did so, and she smiled as sincerely as possible. "It was a pleasure to finally meet you. Would you mind if I look around the house? I'm quite interested in architecture." It took all of her self-control to keep her voice from shaking.

"You're more than welcome to explore the house, dear," Mrs. Potter said. Lily hadn't heard her speak in some time, but she smiled to her gratefully nonetheless.

James didn't look at her as he left with his father, and a few moments later, Lily made her way out. She had no idea where she was going to go. All she knew is that she didn't want to talk to Mrs. Potter and reveal how ashamed she was. And so, she resolved to make her way randomly throughout the building, taking her time as she inspected the numberless paintings and sculptures that littered the house.

As she was walking, she couldn't help but hear a voices speaking in a room down the hall—two male voices, one of which was distinctly familiar. Gulping, she silently made her way towards the door, all but holding her breath as she listened inside.

"James, you're being utterly childish. We've had an understanding since you were a child—…" James' father began, but James interrupted him.

"This is archaic! I can't even believe I'm having this conversation with you!"

"You are letting down an entire line of ancestors. Do you think you are the first man who's had to give up someone they love in order to keep up the line?" he demanded. James didn't seem to have an answer to this, and remained silent. "There are so many women out there who would be appropriate. Besides, marrying for love is not something I believe in." Lily's throat caught and her stomach flipped.

"You don't believe—…" James began incredulously. "Those who don't _believe_ in love will _never_ find it!" he fumed.

There was silence for a moment. "Are you suggesting that I don't love your mother?"

"No…" James said, cooler this time. "No, father. I just… I love Lily." Lily clamped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from making a sound. "I can't find love with anyone else. She's the only woman I could ever live with."

"James," his father said, more diplomatically. "You're at a crossroads in your life right now. This may have been acceptable in school, but now you're going into the real world. You're going into Auror training. You'll be faced with life and death constantly, and you can't keep playing around anymore!"

"I'm not playing around. I've never been more serious in my life."

It was then when Lily heard a squeaky voice behind her. "Can I help Ms. Lily with something?" Evidently one of the House Elves had been sent to make sure she hadn't gotten lost. Lily turned quickly, her mouth hanging open in shock. The voices had stopped within the room, and she could hear someone nearing the door.

With that, she bolted down the hall and began to retrace her steps back to the front door. She tried to ignore the sound of her name being called through the halls, echoing off of the stones over and over. She reached the front door and threw it open, her heart fighting to beat out of her chest. It was dark by now, but if she could just make it outside of the gate, she could escape this…

But James had caught up to her. She had barely made it outside when she felt James' hand grab her arm.

"Lily, please," he begged, his voice filled with tumult.

She could barely keep the tears from spilling out of her eyes when she finally turned to look at him. "No, James... I'm so humiliated."

"No, no, please," he pleaded, shaking his head in earnest. "It doesn't matter what he thinks. That doesn't matter to me."

"But James, he's your father. Your entire family is expecting…" She trailed off, watching him desolately.

He waited for a moment, clearly in distress. "He's right…" he said finally, letting his eyes drift to the ground.

She couldn't breathe…

"It's time for me to stop playing around." With that, he sunk to one knee and looked up at her. "I don't have a ring, but… This can't wait." Lily's hand flew back to her mouth as she stared down at him in shock. "Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

Gulping, she let her hand fall from her mouth. "I'm not Pureblood, James," she said weakly.

He shook his head as he spoke. "No, you're not."

"And you still want to marry me?" she asked in disbelief.

"More than anything in the world."

With that, a smile broke on Lily's face and she let out a breath of relief. "Yes…Yes." Grabbing his hand, she pulled him up and kissed him with more elation than she had ever felt before.

"I love you so much, Lily," he said as they finally broke.

"I love you too, James."

They stood there and embraced in the darkness for some time longer, neither of them seeming to notice the smiling face of Mrs. Potter standing in the window.

* * *

Thanks for reading! This was in response to Adrielne's Title Challenge and crestwood's Roald Dahl Quote Challenge. My quote was, "Those who don't believe in love will never find it. This one-shot is very similar to one that I wrote in The Art of Awkardness, but I wrote that several years ago, and I really wanted to re-explore this scene after I had a few more years under my belt. I tried my best to make it new and different, but I know there is definitely an echo of it in this story. Also, I based the Potter Mansion off of the Adare Manor in Ireland.

Anyways, let me know what you thought!

Until next time,

Christine


End file.
